poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Losing their New Friend's
They went to Station and the Fowlmouth and the others coming Fowlmouth: Hey, you guys! Ace: So... how did you know, Lexi. Flashback has started Ace: (Voice) Lexi is here!? Fowlmouth: (Voice) Yep. And she said she was looking for you. Ace: (Voice) Tell me, where she is?! Fowlmouth: (Voice) You see. Shirley: What a nice story. Hamton: If you stick around. Ace and his friends will come. Fowlmouth: That's right. And he said he'll be there soon. Lexi: Alright. Ken: (Voice) What took you so long, Lexi? Then Ken came out of the Portal Ken: Somehow I just knew you'd be here. I tell you, Lexi, you've got a lot of nerves, jumping right into the darkness like that. Fowlmouth and his Friends are fighting Ken, but they got missed, and Ken dragged Lexi to the Portal Lexi: Let go of me! Right now! Then they Portal is gone with them Flashback has end Ace look so sad and he look at the Good Luck Charm Ace: Lexi... Wile: Do you think it was Ken? Daffy: I guess... Fowlmouth: We're sorry. They all look down Ace: Look there's not problem, okay? Come on, be happy. (Sigh) Like I should be. I gotta save Lexi! Then Wile drop the Trophy, the Crystal orbs fell off, Fowlmouth and his Friends got them Hamton: Phew. We got it. Ace picked up the Blue and shine it from the sun, Wile know he has a Crystal inside the Pouch, so he shine it even Fowlmouth and his friends too, then Ace turned into Buster Daffy: Ace? Ace has turned back Wile: Ace! Are you alright? He Realized that he has been doze off Ace: What? Oh, sorry. I dozed off. And then the Crystal is glowing, Ace put his sword down and it created a Loonatic Symbol, the crystal is Glowing and it created a Symbol, Ace aim it with his sword and he got the Symbol Hamton: Hey... what was that? Ace: A new path has open. And, Lexi, Tech, Rev, Slam and Duck are waiting for me. Fifi: You better go. Ace: I will. Meanwhile Phil: I have passed on the message as you so desired. I told Ace the Bunny to keep fighting the Heartless. ??????: Great. Not only have you the power to inflict pain, you also have the power to plant seeds of doubt opinion ones receptive heart. Ace will soon begin doubt himself. It will cause him to hesitate, and that hesitation will turn into anger. His anger will fuel him to get rid of his apprehension and move forward. He will pave the way for the future we desire. Phil: There's something I'd meant to say. ????: About Ken. That poor bunny. How long will be keep chasing the illusion of friendship, when he himself lacks emotion? Trying so hard to retrieve what he has lost, when it may never have existed in the first place. I think he deserve nothing more than our little. Back to our Heroes They are in the Galaxy Train and Ace look sad Ace: (Sigh) My Ancestor, my team... and now I lost Lexi again now. Daffy: Don't look down. Wile: He's right. You're the Key who connect's everything. Ace: So you're saying it was all my fault. I went many World's, and lost her from Organization 18 Animals. He's crying Wile: Oh... I... I didn't mean to say that. Just be happy, okay? What comes natural tobyou and we're will find them no matter what. Daffy: That's right! He looks better now Ace: Thank you, my friends. Then they saw Hollow Bastion covered in Darkness Mac: Oh dear! Hollow Bastion! It's all covering in Darkness! Tosh: You're right, Mac! I wonder what's happening? Mac: Ace! You better go there and check it out right now! They went to Hollow Bastion